tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Enter Spectre
Log Title: Enter Spectre Characters: Ghost, Megatron, Scrapper, Spectre Location: Laboratory - First Floor - Trypticon Date: August 28, 2001 TP: Category:2001 category:Logs Logged by Scrapper - Tuesday, August 28, 2001, 10:06 PM Laboratory - First Floor - Trypticon The broadband has been busy, with Harbinger's death throes... and from within his lab comes a CLUNK! Scrapper looks over, as he's about to leave to help Hook prepare Medbay. For a moment, nothing... and then another CLUNK! And another... and suddenly, the doorway dents outwards from a pretty strong blow. Scrapper's black optics widen. From within, the muted sounds of a growl can be heard... and then... BOOM! The doorway flies outward, slamming into the opposite wall with enough force that the door remains embedded within the wall. Flames from the fire within spread out a little past the point of explosion, although fortunately not towards any flammable materials or fragile equipment. Scrapper's hand streaks to his holstered sidearm. He stares into Harbinger's ruined lab. The form within is nearly Harbinger's size... in fact, almost exactly Harbinger's size. The wingspan is similar... but more bulky... as if Blitzwing had been merged with a Sweep to form the body standing within. And then, it slowly steps out... black as midnight, with hints of camouflage green. It looks around at his surroundings for a moment, then eyes you. The bright optics blaze for a moment, and his optic ridge rises. Most of his face, however, remains hidden behind the facemask. Scrapper draws his pistol, and points it at the unknown robot. The optic ridge quirks a bit more, looking over you with an almost clinical detachment that very few would recognize. Then he speaks... with a voice eerily familiar, especially considering recent events. "You have better targets to destroy than myself. Put it away..." He looks around again... then something strange happens... his optic flicker... and flicker again. Then he shakes his head. "My creator... is dead," he announces somberly. "The Autobots have killed him. But he killed one in return." Con-CoC CMO Scrapper says, "Lord Megatron. Harbinger's death seems to have awakened a creation of his... or we have a clever infiltrator in my lab." Con-CoC Lord Megatron says, "Understood. I shall arrive momentarily." Scrapper holds a pistol on the unknown robot. Spectre eyes Scrapper, and then looks up as the doorway opens to admit Megatron. His gaze returns to Scrapper. "You doubt the veracity of my claims, Scrapper?" He hmphs softly. "Why am I not surprised?" Scrapper glances left quickly as his Lord arrives, then quickly returns his attention to Harbinger's creation. Megatron's optics focus on Spectre as he enters. "So..." he intones quietly. "It comes to this... as if getting rid of one pest was not enough." He strides towards the two mechs. "Who are you?" he asks without any further preamble. Spectre's optics blink momentarily. "Megatron... leader of the Decepticon Empire, successor to Straxus by assassination of the former Decepticon commander." The voice... eerily exactly like that of Harbinger. "How remarkable..." He looks around again. "A spectre of the past... a harbinger of the future." Optics focus on the two mechs before him. "Spectre." Scrapper's dark optics size up this relic of the past made steel. Megatron quirks an optic ridge. "Spectre... interesting. Perhaps before long I shall get an Apparition... or a Phantom." He smirks a little. "Your function, Spectre?" Scrapper listens quietly as his Lord questions this odd reflection of the now-dead Harbinger. Spectre nods his head towards Megatron. "Search and Destroy, my Lord." He bends down upon one knee. "I request you permission to serve your Empire, my Lord. Harbinger is dead, and I hold no further loyalty to him than the fact that he is my creator. Do with me as you will." Scrapper . o 0 ( Do as we will? You'd make a nice desk, Spectre. ) Megatron blinks, and considers the form before him for a moment. o O (He kneels... acknowledges Harbinger, but desires to serve... interesting...) "Then serve you shall, Spectre... you will report to Starscream at the earliest opportunity for duty." He looks hard at the kneeling mech. "Fail me, Spectre... and you will wish for whatever death Harbinger has suffered. Am I clear?" Scrapper glances at Megatron, and lowers his pistol, reholstering it. Spectre looks up. "Crystal clear, my Lord. I will serve and obey." He stands up slowly. Megatron nods. "Very well." Without another word, he turns and leaves, returning to whatever unthemely things he was doing with Nightbird in their quarters... Scrapper says, "I'll get this guy scanned and entered into Trypticon's medical records. Then I'll see what of Harbinger's work I can recover." He glances at the ruins of Harbinger's lab, thinking, "Dammit. This better not set back Jammer's capture. At least Harbinger now will make a convenient scapegoat." Spectre looks at Scrapper. "The computer records of Harbinger's research are located in the main computer." He informs Scrapper of the location of the schematics for the phase cloak Jammer currently possesses. Scrapper nods, hiding his relief, and plugging himself into Trypticon's main computer to make backup copies immediately. (How the hell did Spectre know that, though?) Scrapper assumes extensive ROM from Harb. ;D Spectre moves towards the exit quietly. Scrapper says, "Come back here. I need to scan you for our medical files. Or has Harbinger entered those in already as well?" Decepticon Ghost says, "I sure hope there is a medic someplace. Because I.. have a problem.. And I think its a dead one." Spectre turns. "The schematics for my design are located in a directory with the same title as my name. Whatever medical scans he received are also there--" He stops, pausing as Ghost radios in, and then he answers the broadband. Decepticon CMO Scrapper says, "Yes, we heard. Bring Harbinger's body to the Medlab. I'll have Hook look it over, and if he's unrecoverable, I'll see to his recycling myself." Decepticon Spectre says, "(a voice sounding eerily like Harbinger's) He is dead." Decepticon CMO Scrapper says, "His remains will continue to serve the Empire." Decepticon Ghost says, "Lovely.. I just want to get him cleaned off of me, he's leaking over my armor." Ghost walks slowly in, Harbinger over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry.. Yup, true to her words, she's been leaked upon. There is a grim expression on her face as she carries the mech, as if she's bound and determined not to drop him. A form resembling a blending of Blitzwing and Harbinger stands near the doorway, looking back towards Scrapper, who is sitting at a computer console. Spectre turns, regarding Ghost as she bears the body of his creator, and bows his head. Scrapper hms. Ghost hefts Harbinger’s body onto a table, her systems emitting the faint whine of overstress as she does so with a fluid motion, not just dropping him there in a heap. In anything, she is determined to still be graceful, although in this, she might need a rest afterwards, "There he is.." she says with a rasp to her voice. Harbinger... well, you know how Harbinger is currently. Outrider's tri-blade sword impaling the Sweep's body, right through the laser core. Scrapper says, "Very well. Leave him here. I'll see to his remains." He glances up at Ghost, noting her care with the body. His voice cold and raspy, he intones, "Er... good work." Ghost rubs at the mess left on her armoring, eyeing Harbinger with a scowl. Then she nods to Scrapper, "Someone had to get him. Can't let the Autobots play tinkertoys with a dead.. Whatever he was." She musters up a faint smile, then flicks her glance to Spectre, arching a brow. Spectre walks over to the dead form quietly, looking over him. Then he peers a little closer, and taps a slightly open compartment, opening it completely, and removing a small datapad. He turns to Ghost. "For you," he emits quietly in that eerie Harbinger-like voice... so close that you'd almost swear it was Harbinger himself speaking. Spectre hands the datapad over slowly to Ghost. Scrapper says, "Harbinger mentioned something of a possible mate... one of the Dominicons, I believe. I suppose she should be informed." Ghost blinks at Spectre, then takes the datapad, "It would be proper, sir to inform his.. mate of his demise." She keeps an optic on Spectre as she looks the datapad over. Spectre nods. "Discretion should be informed, yes," he replies somberly. Ghost blinks and peers at Scrapper, saying smoothly, "Only if I had access to his personal files. He'd probably have that noted someplace." Scrapper looks at Spectre. "Well, apparently this one knows a bit of what Harbinger knew. Ask him, I suppose." Spectre looks at Ghost. "We should leave Scrapper to his work," he notes quietly. "I submit to your direction." Ghost looks at Spectre, then nods slowly, a bit of morbid fascination coming into play. "Yes.. Let’s leave Scrapper to his.. wrok.." Scrapper looks up at Ghost. "Get him settled in, and take him to Starscream. Have him report to Swindle for quarters and gear." Ghost nods, "As you wish, sir." she replies softly. Scrapper nods, and turns his attention back to the body, with the morbid glee of an undertaker on Christmas morning. Spectre waits for Ghost before moving to follow her. Ghost turns on a heel and pads out, still wiping at her armoring. To: Decepticon Command From: Cmdr. Scrapper Title: Harbinger's Demise (Video Feed) Scrapper appears in his laboratory, the partially-dissected body of Harbinger on the table behind him. "Harbinger is dead. I am examining him to determine what final contributions he can make to the Empire, but in the meantime Trius is to examine Harbinger's ongoing research and prepare a report so I may determine what should be continued and what is best to die with its researcher. All Decepticons reporting to Harbinger concerning the re-capture of Jammer are to report to me from now on instead. Scrapper out." With a distinct lack of sadness at Harbinger's passing, Scrapper ends the transmission. log edited by Typhoon